This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Identification of proteins that are secreted from a tumor into plasma is a daunting analytical challenge. In collaboration with the Lewis lab, human tumors were placed into the fat pad of mice. Plasma was harvested from mice and we hope to analyze the plasma to identify proteins that originate from genes encoded by the human genome.